


Socks

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi loses a sock.  Tajima helps him find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

Mihashi frets. 

Both in the sense that this is a common thing he does, and also in the sense that he is doing it right this instant. 

This is mostly because his left foot is  _freezing_ , it is desperately cold, he has lost his sock at some point in the night and now there his poor left foot is, exposed to the elements.

He could just pull it under the covers, probably?  But no, Tajima is squished into bed with him, plastered to Mihashi’s back not unlike a baby sloth.  Tajima’s not a terribly light sleeper, but surely if Mihashi moves to hunt down his lost sock, he’ll wake his sleeping companion.  If he brings his frozen, icicle of a foot under the covers, it might brush Tajima’s exposed shins and startle him awake and Mihashi would feel  _awful_.

So Mihashi lays still, and frets, and tries not to think about how cold his toes are.

It doesn’t work.  He needs his sock.  Or to get his foot under the covers without waking Tajima, whose arms tighten around Mihashi’s torso just the tiniest bit, as though some subconscious part of him is aware of the fact that Mihashi might want to move, just a little, just enough to find his sock. 

He’s got no choice, he has to bring his foot under the covers.  Slowly, carefully, Mihashi uses the leg that’s already under the covers to move them just enough to fully cover his foot.  Immediately, he feels a bit better, and can almost feel himself relaxing back into sleep when Tajima shifts in his sleep, and Worst Case Scenario B happens, Mihashi’s icy toes brush against Tajima’s overly-warm shin and the smaller boy  _jolts_ , muttering an alarmed “Uwah?” before Mihashi can so much as formulate an apology. 

“What the—?” Tajima’s sleep-bleary voice is a quiet breath over the shell of Mihashi’s quickly reddening ear, “Mihashi, your toes are freezing.”

“I, uh—sock,” Mihashi struggles to explain, “My sock, I lost it!”

Quite suddenly, Tajima disengages, leaving Mihashi feeling cold all over.  Curious, and mildly nervous at the possibility that Tajima might be  _annoyed_  with him (however tiny a possibility it may be), Mihashi watches as Tajima sits up and inspects the bed around them.  Then, with a quickness that is entirely unnecessary at this time of night, Tajima reaches out and grabs—the sock, the run-away sock!

“Here we go,” He murmurs, a weary triumph in his voice as he tugs Mihashi’s bare foot toward him and slips the sock on over it.  “That’s better now, right?”

Mihashi nods and lets out a little “Mhm!”  just in case Tajima can’t see him in the pre-dawn gloom.

“Good!” Tajima replies, putting the covers back in place over both their feet.  “Back to sleep then?”

“Y-yeah!” Mihashi says, and can’t help the pleased smile that warms his face when Tajima lays back down, fitting himself against Mihashi’s front this time and curling their legs together.

“Good night again,” Tajima says through a yawn, “And this time, the socks stay on okay?”

Mihashi just nods again, curls himself a bit tighter around Tajima, and lets the other’s warmth lull him to sleep. 


End file.
